Saddness Can Last, But So Can Love
by beyondbirthday937
Summary: Some saddness is so great, we forget to smile. But then we learn, if someone can inflict saddness, someone can heal that saddness. But will Yuki & kyo be able to bring Tohru's smile back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disaster**

Tohru's Pov.

RING! RING RRIIINNNGGGG!!! SLAP!groan…

'Well, I have to get op to make breakfast…'Tohru climbed out of bed and went to make break fast when she heard coughing coming from Yiki's room.`I had better check on him, I hope he's not sick…`

She opend yuki's door and peeked in, she saw him curled up under the covers, but he was coughing very hard. `oh poor Yuki, I had better get him some cough medicine.` so I went into the cupboard and got some cough medicine and some cough drops and filled up a glass of water and put it on his nightstand.

`There,` she stared at his calm sleeping face, and her heart flutterd,as she went to leave,

"Tohru…"said Yuki in his sleep.

`Gasp! He's dreaming about me! ` Her face turned pink and she rushed down stairs to make breakfast…

Yuki's Pov.

Beep beep beeeeeep…

I opend my eyes and hit the snooze, but before I did, I saw a cup of water and some medicine and coughdrops. Must have been tohru, I'll have to thank her later. The sound of Tohru humming to herself while finishing breakfast told him he had to get up. This is earlier than normal that he woke up. [he usually hits snooze a few times]

I'll go surprise Tohru and help her with breakfast. So I got dressed and went down stairs to help her,but when I passed her room, the door was open. My face lit up like wild fire. Her drawr was open, revealing her bras and lacy panties. But what made my face redder,[if that's possible] was, sitting on her pillow a little plush mouse. Then he noticed that there was an orange cat plush on her dresser, but she slept with the mouse- wait, if she is sleeping with a mouse… my whole body turned red, she was sleeping with me! In rat form!

He akwardly shut the door, and headed downstairs.

"oh! Yuki! Why are you up so early? Go back to bed, you need your sleep." Tohru turned around to face him, "gasp! Are you running a fever?! Your face is red! do you need medicine?! Are you hurt?! You should stay home from school or you might transform in school and that would be bad cuz some one might see and then-"

I cut her off. "It's alright, thanks to the medicine you gave me im feeling much better, thank you, Tohru." She blushed furiously.

"o-o-okay" she stutterd "I'm almost done with breakfast, if you'd like to help."

"I would love to help a princesses like you, Tohru…"I whispered in her ear.

She blushed even a deeper shade of red, and finished making breakfast.

Kyo's Pov.

Beep beep beep beeeeeeep!!!!

"damnit! Shut up you stupid clock!" I heard Tohru's door open, wait shouldn't she be making breakfast by now? I got up and peeked out to see Yuki looking in her room, dead silent. Whats up with him? Wait-why is he in her room?! I opened the door and said, "hey! What the hell are you doing in her room?! Ya damn rat?!" he spun around, his face was so red a beet would be envious.

"n-n-nothing" he said, stuttering.

He never stutters… I wonder what he saw. Yuki turned and walked into his room, like he saw some naked girl,-wait! What if he saw Touru! Naked! Oh noooo! I ran up to the door and what I saw caught me off guard, her drawr was open and a pair of lacy blue panties were hanging out. OH MY GOD!!! I went in and looked in the drawr, she had a pair of kitty panties and mouse panties, and a prince yuki bra. But a certin pair of panties caught my attention, a black, lacy, see through, barley-there lengerie. I picked it up, why am I picking this up?! Its hers! I tried to put it down but my body woudent listen as I put them in my pocket and went into my room.

What am I supposed to do now?! But just then I did something I never thought I would EVER do. I took the lengerie out and imagined Tohru in it, looking up at me, and we were about to. . . . . . OH MY GOD!!! I AM SUCH A PERVERT! IM WORSE THAN SHIGURE!!! Well maybe not thaaat perverted…BUT STILL! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!? Welll… can't give it back now! Yay! I don't care if I am being perverted, this is great! I finnished getting dressed and went downstairs.

That damn rat was there, helping her make breakfast, I felt like I should be the one next to her, making her laugh. Not Yiki.

"hey Tohru." I said. "what's for breakfast?"

Yuki's Pov.

That stupid cat just had to come down now, while me and Tohru were talking. How rude. I saw Tohru and Kyo talking, completely ignoring me, I started coughing and went up to my room. Tohru finished making breakfast and while Kyo ate his, I heard Tohru telling Kyo to go to school, she was staying here for me. kyo, as usual, disagreed and went off about me being weak, bastard...

She came up the stairs, so to make her worried and hurry and to never leave me, I started coughing hard. [oh yeah, I forgot, Shigure is out at a highschool girls house, he said it was for "buisness reasons". Suuuure]

"oh Yuki! You shouldn't push yourself so hard!" She said, very worried.

"Thank you for staying home for me"I said, sounding greatfull, but really happy I got her to stay.

"Yuki, I'll be right back, I'll get some tea." and she left.

I never did know what she said or did when I was asleep. [cause, when I woke up, she was by me, blushing.] So I pretended to be asleep.

"Oh! Yuki, your asleep... I wonder what he's dreaming about, I hope it's a happy dream."

Tohru ran her gentle fingers through my hair, this sent shivers down my spine. I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks, I never knew she did this…I-I think I like it. She stopped. I wanted her to do it again, it felt so good.

"His hair is so soft" she said, continuing to play with my hair. Then she stroked my cheek with her soft, delicate fingers. "He looks so peaceful and happy…" she had no idea.

It was around lunchtime…

Her stomach growled lightly. "Oh, I'm going to make myself breakfast, I'll make Yuki some later."

And she kissed me on the cheek, and left.

That was amazing; maybe I should stay home sick more often… my hand touched the spot where Tohru had kissed me. Her lips are so warm and gentle… this thought made me blush. I got out of bed and went to go down stairs.

"Oh Yuki! You shouldn't be up, go lie down. " Said Tohru.

"I'm alright for now, Tohru." I said, walking closer. She blushed as I ran my fingers through her hair, "I'm a lot better than you think." Our faces were inches apart. I leaned in to kiss her when Kyo came through the door…

Kyo's Pov.

When I came in the door I was caught completely off guard, Tohru trapped in a corner with that damn rat about to kiss her! I bet she didn't even want to kiss him…wait, did he kiss her?! He always beats me! I ran upstairs, I heard Tohru calling after me. That damn rat! He always wins! God damnit! Why can't I ever win!

Knock…knock…knock…

I got up to answer the door. It was Tohru.

"I don't want to hear it, he beat me, he kissed you, didn't he?" I said frustrated.

"n-no! He was just putting a ribbon in my hair. I'm sorry if it didn't look like that." she said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh! I forgot! Dinner is almost ready!"She said with a big smile. Damn, it's so hard to get mad at her when she smiles like that…

"Ok, sure, whatever."I said.

"Okay!" and with that, she went downstairs to finish making dinner.

Tohru's Pov.

Yuki was helping me make dinner, his hair is so gorgeous, how it shines in the dim light.

"Sigh," why am I even thinking like this?

"Is something wrong, Miss Honda?"Yuki asked.

"No, no I'm fine really" I said.

"okay." he said, smiling sweetly.

"But thank you for worrying about me, yuki-kun"I said, smiling.

At dinner…

"Ah! Our delightful little flower has made us yet another great meal." said sigure.

Sigh… after dinner…-.-

Homework's done, dinners done, oh wait! Work! ak! I'M GONNA BE LATE!AAA!!

"Bye guys! I got to leave for work!"I said, walking out the door. I heard Yuki saying he'll pick me up. I was walking in the forest like I usually do when I heard a rustle in a bush by me, I froze. What could that be?! Then suddenly, something pinned me against the ground, muffling my scream, then the darkness came…

Yuki's Pov.

"Sigh" it was about time for him to pick up Tohru. I got up and left, walking towards her work. When I got there she wasn't waiting, huh, how odd. So I went in and asked, "Is Tohru here?"

"no, she never showed up."

Why isn't she here!? Where is she?! I have to find her! What if she's in danger! I sped off, searching for her frantically. Oh, please be all right. I searched everywhere, every ally, every shop, every everywhere. Nothing. Until I noticed a trail of blood comming from an allyway. I looked in an ally and there was one trash bag that was full, with blood leading into it, I opened it slowly, afraid of what I might find.

There, in the bag, in a sea of blood, Tohru…her wounds were very bad, her arms were broken, her ankle dislocated, her hair matted with her own blood, but what bothered me the most was that she had no bottoms on. I have to get her to shigure's, so hatori can look at her immediately.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed hatori's number…

"Hello?"Said hatori.

"This is Yuki, I need you to come to shigure's house right now!"I said, urgently.

"Why? What happened? Are you alright?!"He asked.

"No, its Tohru, she's horrible, I found her when I went to get her from work, there was so much blood…"I said, shuddering.

"Is anything broken?"He asked.

"Both her arms, her ankle, her wrists, and her right leg, I think."I said.

"I'll head over there right now." he said and hung up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I picked her up gently and ran to the house, careful not to jostle her too much. Once I got there Kyo was outside training. Once he caught whiff of the blood he came over, "hey rat! Walking home too hard for you? Did you fall and get hur—"he stared in horror at Tohru, who lay limp in my arms,"what happened to her?!"

"on her way to work, someone must have abducted her." I said.

"where did you find her?!"he asked.

"you don't want to know." I said.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND HER??!!"he yelled.

"you don't want to hear this"

"Yes I do!"

"she was tied up, drowning in her own blood in a garbage bag in an allyway, happy now?"

He just stood there, dead still. He started to reach over to her but I stopped him.

"don't touch her, you could hurt her!" I said, shoving past him, " hatori's coming to look at her."

I walked back to the house, to wait for Hatori.

Kyo's Pov.

What bastard could possibly do this to her?!why why why?why! WHY?! She was always the one to get hurt! And I was too busy to even notice the smell of her blood! Just when things were looking better… GOD DAMNIT! WHY?!

That's when I heard Hatori's car pull up. I ran to the house, just as hatori was walking through the door.

"oh. My. God. Shes terrible."he said, horror struck. The girl that healed everyone from hurting badly, is now in much more pain I could imagine.

Tohru was laying on a futon in the dining room [yuki moved the table] with her head in yuki's lap.

Hatori went and looked at her injuries," 3 broken ribs, both arms broke, right leg broke, and nose, broken."

How could this happen, that sick, SICK **BASTARD!**

"oh, dear,I have some very _**very **_bad news…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N yay! Cliffy!! The next chapter is gonna be exciting! The news will shock and amaze everyone!

-eyes glitter- hugs yuki plush to chest- -sigh-

yuki-get off me! i'll transform! -Poofs!!-

awww! thats allright!! -hugs mouse yuki to chest-

-and he blushes- [what'd u expect? my boobs must look huge! and hes in them! XD lol]

i made u blush! -giggle- -i pet his little tummy- -yuki has massive nosebleed-

-TILL NEXT TIME EVERYBODY!!!!!! -^_^-


	2. News & Meetings

Kyo's Pov.

"I have some very,_ very _bad news…with all of the injuries she has…she may not make it through the night." he said, choking at the end.

This hit us like a bus. She might not..

Yuki's Pov.

…make it through the night. No. no . no. no. .nonoonononononoNO! She cant die! There is still so much I want to show her! So many things I want to do with her! Her heart suddenly stopped beating.

"s-she's dead?" me and kyo asked at the same time. Just then her heart started beating slowly, like it was tired and wanted to stop. Me and kyo let out a breath we didn't know we were holding. Suddenly, hatori screamed," we have to get her to the hospital, RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Yuki, give tohru to kyo, I need you to help once we get there," said hatori.

"Okay, hatori," answerd Yuki.

We went out to the parked car.

"SHIT!" cursed Hatori, "the engine is dead"

"How will we get her to the hospital? We cant call an ambulance, one of us might transform." stated Yuki.

"Yes, I'll run to the main house. You two, Go to the hospital, try to avoid being seen. If you can." Said Hatori.

"Okay" replied Yuki.

Once we got to the hospital the lady behind the desk said, "Hello, how can I—oh my god! What happened to her!?"

" She was attacked, but that's not important right now, what is important is that we get her cared for" said Yuki.

" I'll call for a nurse right now," she then called over the intercom, " we need a nurse in the waiting room, now!"

" I'm right here what do you--! You!" she said, pointing to Kyo, " Help me carry her to a room! Now!!" she said. Her and Kyo carried Tohru into a room. " Thank you for helping me carry her, now, please leave so I can treat her wounds." She said.

" Wait! How long until she wakes up?" asked Kyo.

" I'm not sure yet, but you two can go home now, I'll call you when she wakes up, okay?"

"Okay" Yuki and Kyo said in unison, causing them to both glare at each other.

They left the hospital after a few hours, after the nurse gave the approximate time until Tohru wakes up.

`One week…` thought Yuki.

Back at Sohma estate ~

" Heh heh heh heh~ that stupid little bitch, finally getting what she deserves… heh heh heh" sneered an evil voice. " I hope she dies~"

At Shigure's house~

" So will she be okay?" asked Shigure.

" I'm not sure yet, all that she told us is that Tohru will wake up in about a week, but she wont be able to leave the hospital for some time still." Said Kyo.

" Ok, well, at least we know she will be better soon. Anyway, who do you think did this to her?" asked Shigure.

" I don't know, but who—no what, could have done this to her, whoever did is certenly not human, there a monster." Spat Yuki with venom.

A few days later~

" Shigure, let Yuki know that I wish to speak with him." Said Akito.

" Yes, Akito. Right away." Said Shigure. ` I wonder what Akito wants Yuki for… oh well.`

"Is she talking yet?!" Kyo yelled into the phone.

"_She wont be up for a week," _said the nurse.

Yuki took the phone from kyo, earning a glare, "HEY! GIVE ME BACK THE PHONE YOU STUPID RAT!"

"I'm sorry about Kyo's stupidity, I do hope your I.Q. hasn't dropped from hearing his voice."

"I AM NOT STUPID!!!"

After~

"Yuki, Akito wants to speak with you, he wants you there right away." Said Shigure.

" Did he say what he wanted?" asked Yuki.

" No, but I do suggest you hurry, you know how he hates waiting." Said Shigure.

At Sohma Estate

" Welcome, Yuki, please… come in," said Akito, with a sinister smile on his lips.

**A/N: I only got one review…*sniffle* **

**Who did this to Tohru? Why does Akito want to talk to Yuki? All will be reviled next chapter! Please Review!!!! Pleasssee!!!!**


	3. The Pit

**A/N: thank you for all the reviews!**

"So, how's _Tohru_ doing?" said Akito.

"You know damn well what happened to her!" screamed Yuki.

"Oooh, i'm so scared, you wont do anything about it, because you are the weak little rat, you're _Worthless."_ Sneered Akito.

"You sick monster! How dare you—"

Akito starts to laugh, that laugh turns into a maniacal laugh, his eyes gleam evilly, " this is price less! _You, _calling _ME_ a monster!" He said between laughs.

"Shut up Akito!" screamed Yuki.

"Well looks like some one doesn't want to see me." Akito paused, and smiled....a...twisted smile. "You should have seen her ugly face," he said with disgust. "She kept calling out your name, Yuki, but you never came," Alito's smile grew wider, "but she was fun, did you know she _was _a _virgin?_ I bet you're wondering why I cut her so much, well, that little bitch just wouldn't shut up, so _I _shut her up."

"W-why…. Why would you do such a monsterous thing!" said Yuki, his fists were clenched, `no, I will not allow him the pleasure of seeing my tears`

"What's wrong? Is the little rat going to _cry~_?"

"I'm not," Yuki wiped the tears from his eyes, " I am not worthless or a monster!" screamed Yuki, punching Akito in the face.

Akito wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth, "heh heh heheheheh….Ahahahahaa! You little son of a bitch! How dare you hit me! Heh, Yuki, remember where I used to put you when you misbehaved?"

Yuki froze, `no…not there…he can't mean the Pit`

"Yes Yuki! You are going to spend a nice while in the Pit. Do you remember? Heh heh heh hehhahahahahaahaa!!!"

**FlashBack!!!**

_Yuki! Stop your damn coughing!_

_I-i-I'm sorry, I cant *cough* stop coughing *cough*_

_That's IT! I am sick and tired of your stupid coughing! As punishment…you shall spend 3 days in the _pit_._

_No! Please no! Not the pit please! But his pleas fell upon deaf ears, as he was dragged down into the closest thing there is to hell… the Pit is a small horizontal hole, it wasn't big enough to stretch your legs, so you had to kneel the whole time, and the pain, oh the pain, even after one day in the pit, once you were let out, you couldn't even stand, let alone see. The pit is pitch black, damp, and smells as if something died in here._

_That is where he would put me._

_In that Dark._

_Damp._

_Hell._

**A/N: I'm sorry that the chapters aren't very long… but since I have been updating every day, I have had to cut them short, sorry for the inconvenience, I will try to make the next chapter longer. Please review!!!**


	4. Inside Battles & Awakening

`where's Yuki? He said he wasent gonna be gone long. But still, whats taking him so long? When Akito wants to meet with him, he usually just talks and Yuki leaves…maybe I should go get him…but what if Akito catches me? I'll be screwed…well, I'm already the cat, and I'm going to be put into confinement anyways, hmm okay, but Yuki owes me, big time!` with that thought, Kyo started to walk towards Sohma Estate.

When he arrived, he saw Momiji, "hey, Momiji, have you seen Yuki any where?" Kyo asked.

"…Akito put him in the Pit." Said momiji, looking at the ground.

"where is the pit?" questioned Kyo.

"oh yeah, you don't know…. So go back to the last chapter!"

"what chapter…?" asked Kyo.

"never mind, you don't get it. Come on, lets go." Said Momiji, leading the way.

xXx

` damnit! Why did I let myself get dragged in here?! I should have fought back. But, Akito… he would have done much worse. I hate this! No matter what I do, I'll still be afraid of Akito. How come no matter what I do, I'm still afraid of Akito? Is there nothing I can do to over come my fears? I heard footsteps as they drew closer. `hm, I wounder if that's dinner…` a small door opened and a tray of…stuff…was placed in front of me. The door then closed. `what _is_ this…_stuff_? It can't be _food,_ can it…?` I observed the stuff on the tray. There were 2 poorly made rice balls, various sir fryed vegetables, and something that I couldent identify. I grabbed a rice ball and slowly brought it to my mouth, it smelled…okay, somewhat ok…it smelled terrible. `they expect me to eat this?`

xXx

"are we almost there yet?" kyo asked, obviously irritated.

"yeah, but be quiet, we don't want anyone hearing us" whisperd Momiji.

They slowly made their way towards where yuki was being held.

xXx

"uhh…" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I noticed that I was in a white room, and in a bed. `when did I get here?` I looked around, `wheres Yuki, and Kyo?` someone came in the room, most likely a nurse.

"oh! You're awake!" she said as she walked over to the side of my bed. " your two friends were worried sick about you! I'll be right back, I said that I would call them when you woke up." She said as she left the room.

"hello?" Shigure said as he picked up the phone.

"Is Yuki or Kyo there?"

"no, they're out. But if you want I give them a message." Suggested Shigure.

" that would be great. When they get back, please let them know that their friend Tohru is awake."

"she is? How is she?" asked Shigure.

"she's doing great, but she keeps asking for Yuki. You could come visit her if you'd like." said the nurse.

"I will, thank you for letting me know."

"It's alright. Oh? Okay, Coming! I'm terribly sorry, I have to go"

"okay, bye" said Shigure.

"goodbye"

Shigure hung up the phone. "I do hope that Yuki and Kyo get back…"

xXx

`more footsteps? I just got my dinner like…a little bit ago.` the door opened, casting a white light onto Yuki.

"hey, rat, that you?" asked Kyo.

"no…it's leperchan…" said Yuki, rolling his eyes.

"IT IS…?!" asked Momiji, eyes sparkling.

"no you idiot! It's me." Said Yuki. "anyway, how did you guys get in here?" asked Yuki.

"uhh… we walked in…?" said Momiji, tilting his head to the side.

"…"

"oookkaaaayyy…." Said Yuki, shaking his head. "let's just get out of here"

"okay!" said Momiji, helping Yuki up. " let's go!"

They started walking towards the door. "where do you think you're going?" said none other than Akito.

**A/N: what's going to happen next?! Well, you'll have to wait till next time! Also, I shall not update until I get at least 4 more reviews!!! So please…REVIEW!!!!!!**

**~Beyondbirthday937**


	5. Chapter of randomness andstuff

The chapter that is full of crack & humor & randomness

A/N: Since the story was getting really depressing, I decided to change it, from now on, there will be crack in every chap!!!!! If you don't want that, let me know and I will make the crack part a different story. BTW: as a reward for reviewing so much `Kouga's Older Woman`!!!!! has won!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________

"Well, we were going to leave, but then you were like `where iz you goinz?` so yeah." Said Momiji matter-o-factly.

"who the hell did you get past the guards?!" yelled Akito.

"ummm…we walked past them…?" said Momiji.

Akito mumbled a few, rather _colorful _words under his breath, "Well, what's important right now is the fact that you aren't getting past me!" said Akito with a smirk.

"oh yes we are mister!" said Momiji pointing a finger at Akito.

"and how will you do that?" asked Akito.

"With THIS!!!" Yelled Momiji. He then pulled a bucket full of sugar & spice & everything nice.

"Nooo!! Not—" said Akito eyes widening considerably, "THE POWDER PUFF GIRLS!!! Anything but that!"

Momiji mixed the suff together and aout popped the Powder Puff Girls. "GO MY MINIONS!!! Give him….Huggs and……COOKIES." Said Momiji pointing to a trembling Akito. Momiji had stars an bubbles an stuff around him, that is, until~

*POOF * everyone stopped and slowly turned their heads towards the poof. Where the poof came from stood a—

"HELLOOOO PEEPS!!!!" screamed the random….person. Making everybody scream.

"AAAA! Who the hell are you?!?!" Screamed everyone.

"I am the awsomest person in teh world!!! I am the one that creates all the randomness in the world!!!!" Said the most awsomest person in teh world, *sparkle sparkle*

"then why are you here? Why can't you make randomness or whatever somewhere else?" asked Yuki.

"CUZ"

"cuz why."

"CUZ I said"

"wow, this conversation is really getting somewhere" said Kyo.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the most awsomest person in teh world.

"okay, I was just trying too—"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!"

He shut up.

"YOU!" I said, pointing to Momiji.

"Yes?" asked Momiji. Eyes sparkling

"you fail" I said pointedly. His face instantly fell.

"Wh-Why?" he asked. Waterfalls were coming out of his eyes.

"Cuz, the powder puff girls aren't his worst fear, these ar—"

*POOOOOOOOF*

"AAAAAA!!!!! THEY'RE GONNA EEEET MEEEE!!!" screamed person.

"Who are—" asked me but was cut off.

"DIEEEE!!!!" the person then got out a giant metal hammer that had `PWN` written on the side, she then proceeded to beat the living shit out of the powder puff girls.

O.o

*silence*

"What the fuck was that?! Go back to where you came from!!" I yelled, I grabbed my laptop that was confieniently right next to me and took the person and shoved her through the screen. She was in a blank document in paint. She wouldent shut up. So I took the eraser and erased her mouth.

"MMFMM!!!!" I closed the screen. I turned back to everyone, Kyo looked like he was about to shit himself, yuki….was just yuki, and Akito was trembling in the emo corner with an emo cloud above his head, keeping his distance from the powder puff girls…well what _used _to be the PPGs. Momiji was poking it with a pink stick he found. Every time he poked it a petifile laugh was heard.

Poke. *insert kira's petifile laugh*

Poke. *laugh*

Po—

"Damnit Momiji! Stop that!" yelled Kyo taking the stick and hitting Momiji over the head with it. *insert kira's petifile laugh*

O.O"

"Momiji…?" asked Yuki.

"Yeeeeees???" asked Momiji.

"… Nevermind." Said Yuki.

"Anyways, why are you here?" asked Kyo.

"Well, this story was getting a bit too depressing, soooooooo I decided to add some randomness…and crack." I said. I pointed to the wall. Eceryone turned their heads to look.

"What are you pointing at?" ssked Yuki.

"nothing"

"then why are you…nevermind you wouldent tell us anything anyways." Said Yuki with a sigh.

"The reason I'm pointing at some random wall is cuz guess who all of us forgot?" I asked seeing if they really forgot. After like 5 monuets of silence Momiji spoke up.

"Ninja Oreos…?" he said.

"No you dumbshit," I said poking his forhead,"TOHRU, we all forgot about TOHRU."

"owwww~" whined Momiji rubbing his forehead. "why'd you do that?"

"cuz! I'm acting like Itachi!!" I said excitedly, pulling a, Itachi plush out of thin air…or fat air.

*eye sparkle* "how'd you DO that?!?!?! That was sooo cool!!!!" screamed Momiji, jumping up and down.

"I could do that cuz I'm awesome like that." I said. "My other reason I'm here is to torture all the emo ppl in different animes. My emo sences are tingling, I'll be right back" I said, and with a poof I was gone.

I then appeared in Naruto land, in the middle of nowhere. "I ish forgetten some one" I said, I poked a random tree and.. *poof* Koga's Older Woman popped out of no where.

"how the hell did I get here?! Like 2 seconds ago I was sitting in my room eating icecream!!!" she yelled.

"oh, well if you want icecream then here," I said giving her a random cup of icecream.

"YAAAAY!!! ICECREAMMMM!!!"

"now where are we…"

"your lost?"

"NO. I ish not lost"

"then where are we?"

" I dunno, if we keep walking, we'll eventually come across a convienaintly placed land mark." I said. She sweat dropped. And what do you know, 5 min. of walking and in a clearing is SasGAY.

"Hey SasGAY!!" I said, waving.

"..?" *insert anime vein*

"oh, you don't like your name? well, would you prefer Chicken ass hair dude?" I said with a gleefull smile on my face.

"that's it! You're dead!!!" he said, running at me with a kunai. [I just noticed when a battle starts, some one always does that]

"Awwwww. Someones _grumpy_ today." I said, "SUPER SMALL WHOOPUS!!!" I scream.

*poof*

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!!!" he screamed.

"lol"  Koga's older Woman. His hair is now pink, BRIGHT pink.

"well, bye chicken ass hair dude," then I added,"that looks gay." I smirked, and walked off. Leaving sasGAY in his emo corner of emoness.

"So, where should we go next?" Asked Koga's Older Woman.

"oh, I know _exactly _where to go~" I say with a chelshire cat smile.

**A/N: sorry if some diddent like, its just, no one has been giving me ideas, and im fresh out of them. Oh! I almost forgot!! Whoever reviews the most for this chapter will join our little group. You'll know its you if you get a pm. You will help me write the next chapter. REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!! PS: when I made this chap, I was having a sugar high.**


	6. apologies and stuff

**A/N: ZOMG!!! I am soooooooo sorry!!!! I haven't updated in like…months!!! I bet most of my readers have forgotten all about lil ol' me…. T_T**

**And I probably just disappointed a lot of you by not making this a chapter. But I do have a sort of not really good reason for doing this. I have been running into problems regarding creepy stalkers, school, my failed attempts at making friends [failing], family problems [divorce, money, shit like that], and my retarded friends [only 2 but I'm getting there]**

**Since I'm being mean and not giving you guys a chapter heres a short preview of the next chapter in the story….**

_`more footsteps? I just got my dinner like…a little bit ago.` the door opened, casting a white light onto Yuki. _

"_hey, rat, that you?" asked Kyo._

"_no…it's leperchan…" said Yuki, rolling his eyes._

"_IT IS…?!" asked Momiji, eyes sparkling._

"_no you idiot! It's me." Said Yuki. "anyway, how did you guys get in here?" asked Yuki._

"_uhh… we walked in…?" said Momiji, tilting his head to the side._

"…"

"_oookkaaaayyy…." Said Yuki, shaking his head. "let's just get out of here" _

"_okay!" said Momiji, helping Yuki up. " let's go!"_

_They started walking towards the door. "where do you think you're going?" said none other than Akito._

"Damn…" Yuki muttered under his breath.

"Did someone not expect me to know where you were? I'm not stupid, Yuki. I'll always know where you are." Akito smirked at Yuki's confused face. "You want to know why? The reason I will always know where you are is because of a _bond_, you see, Icontrol _everything_, when you die, who you become friends with, even your personality. I _can_ kill you at any time."

"If you could control who I became friends with, why didn't you not have me be friends with Tohru?" Yuki snarled through gritted teeth.

"Its simple really, I was feeling malicious one day and thought, 'if he becomes her friend and she gets close to him, when I take her away Yuki's poor little heart will just break'"

"You….YOU!!"

"Aww….is a little rat mad at me?" said Akito in mock sadness. Yuki started to walk across the room with heavy footsteps against the wood floor. As soon as Yuki got to Akito he roughly grabbed Akito's collar and pulled him close to his face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Or did you already forget what I said?" sneered Akito.

Yuki hesitated and said, "I don't care what the hell you said!! I just want you gone!" he pulled his arm back and punched Akito's cheek. Akito immediately grabbed Yuki's silver locks and pulled Yuki's head down to meet his smirking face.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Akito hissed. This only made Yuki glare up at Akito with pure hatred, Akito's smirk grew. "I think your disobedience deserves to be punished, oh how bout' a month in the pit, whadya say, Yuki?" jarred Akito, raising his arm back while keeping a firm grip on Yuki's hair. His fist connected with Yuki's jaw with brute force, knocking Yuki unconscious.

_**Yuki dreaming**_

_I'm drifting through a black abyss. I hear screaming coming from somewhere, who's screaming? The blackness suddenly disappears and a room starts to form. I see a boy…he looks just like me. Is that…me? I also see another boy with raven hair and clad in a red haori. The raven haired boy was holding a paint brush. He snaps his head around to glare at the now coughing silver haired boy._

_"STOP COUGHING!!"_

_The silver haired boy looked up in fear, "I'm *cough* sorry. I can't stop *cough* coughing *cough*." The raven haired boy stomped over to the other boy and pulled back his arm, balling his hand in a fist, smashed it into the silver haired boy's face. A crack sounds around the room as the boy screamed out in pain as he covered his now broken nose._

_"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" screeched the raven haired boy as he kicked the other boy on the gut, earning another scream of pain. The silver haired boy was coughing violently between screams of pain, and gut wrenching sobs. The raven haired boy kicked the other visciously, grinning sadistically at each sob, each cough, each scream of pain._

_The silver haired boy was coughing and sobbing fiercely. His eyes wrenched closed in pain, tears falling down his cheeks and dripping onto the floor mixing with his blood…._

**A/N: and that's it for the preview!! I'll try to get the whole chapter up sometime this week. BUT I won't unless I get at least 30 reviews!! That's not even that much, only 7 reviews.**

…………**SO REVIEW!!!!!**

**-BeyondBirthday937**

**3**


End file.
